memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Jesus Christus
Ich finde den ersten Absatz nicht gelungen: Jesus Christus ist, dem christlichen Glauben zufolge, Gottes Sohn. Das Neue Testament der Bibel berichtet von seinem Leben. Durch den Einschub "dem christlichen Glauben zufolge" bekommt der Absatz eine sehr religionsgeschichtliche Note. Dagegen spricht ja auch gar nichts. Wenn dann aber ohne religionsgeschichtliche Erklärung folgt, dass JC der Sohn Gottes ist, könnte der irrige Eindruck entstehen, das sei wörtlich zu nehmen. Die Rede von der Gottessohnschaft ist aber natürlich nur ein Bild, um das Verhältnis der trinitarischen Personen Gottes (Vater - Sohn Geist) zu beschreiben. In der frühen Christenheit war Sohn Gottes ein Ehrentitel. Wörtlich wird und wurde das aber nicht verstanden. Ich bin also dafür, den Artikel zu überarbeiten. Ich könnte mir Folgendes vorstellen: "Jesus Christus ist eine Schlüsselfigur innerhalb des Christentums. Christen aller Konfessionen berufen sich dabei auf das Neue Testament, das Grundlagenbuch der christlichen Religion, das verschiedene Texte zu Leben, Werk und Wirkung des Juden Jesus beinhaltet. Die biblische Tradition nutzt Hoheitstitel wie Herr, Christus (=Messias=Gesalbter) oder Sohn Gottes, um seine Bedeutung und sein außergewöhnliches Verhältnis zu Gott darzustellen. Anknüpfend daran wird Jesus seit den Anfängen des Christentums auch als Gott selbst verehrt und angebetet. Das Jesus-Bild hat sich dabei im Laufe der Geschichte immer wieder gewandelt: vom Propheten zum Lehrer, Richter, zum vorbildlich ethischen Menschen u.a.m. Dass es sich bei Jesus Christus jedoch um den Erlöser derer handelt, die an ihn und seine Verkündigung glauben und ihm nachfolgen, ist eine Vorstellung, die im Christentum recht konstant ist. Auf dieser Vorstellung ruht auch die tragende Rolle, die Jesus innerhalb der christlichen Religion innehat." Das ist in knappen Sätzen ein Abriss zu JC von den Anfängen der Bibel bis heute. Sicher muss man das noch verbessern, aber es ist ein Fortschritt zu "Jesus Christus ist, dem christlichen Glauben zufolge, Gottes Sohn." Da könnte man genauso sagen: "Christen glauben, dass sie JC bei Abendmahl essen." Das ist auch nicht falsch und trotzdem nicht richtig… :wie bei vielen Artikeln dieser Art haben wir auch hier das Problem das wir eine Star Trek Datenbank sind und eigentlich nur erfassen wollen, was in Star Trek über das betreffende Thema wurde. Bei Einleitungssätzen machen wir da gelegentlich eine Ausnahme, siehe zum beispiel Osama Bin Laden. es wird innerhalb von Star Trek nicht erwähnt das er ein Terroristenführer ist. da ist lediglich ein bild von ihm zu sehen. Trotzdem erwähnen wir es, halten uns aber kurz. :es mag sein das die Einleitung in diesem Artikel faktisch falsch ist, aber dein Vorschlag ist für diese Art Artikel und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, das wir diese Waage einhalten sollten, ein bisschen zu ausführlich. :was hältst du von Jesus Christus ist eine Schlüsselfigur des Christlichen Glaubens auf der Erde.. oder sowas? -- 22:27, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich befürchte jedoch fast, dass wir das in diesem speziellen Fall sogar so schreiben müssen, wie es im Artikel steht. Die Episode endet damit, dass Uhura als Erste in der Besatzung bemerkt, dass die Sklaven nicht die Sonne (sun), sondern den Sohn (son) anbeten. Daraufhin meint Kirk: Caesar and Christ. They had them both.--Bravomike 22:43, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Als interessante Anmerkung, wenn wir hier schon Diskussionen über die Identität von Gott und Jesus führen, was die deutsche Synchro damit macht: ::Der Originalwortlaut: UHURA: … It's not the sun up in the sky. It's the Son of God. KIRK: Caesar and Christ. They had them both. And the word is spreading only now. MCCOY: A philosophy of total love and total brotherhood. ::Auf Deutsch ging das so natürlich nicht, weil Sonne/Sohn nicht funktioniert. Also geht der Dialog so: UHURA: … Die Sklaven beten nicht die Sonne an, sondern Gott. KIRK: Hm…ja, dann wären sie mit den ersten Christen vergleichbar, die sich im Alten Rom gegen die Vielgötterei wandten. MCCOY: Also genau dieselbe Entwicklung wie bei uns auf der Erde. ::Vermutlich waren weder die Originalautoren noch die deutschen Synchrondrehbuchschreiber qualifizierte Theologen. (Historiker waren sie jedenfalls definitiv nicht, wenn man sich die Epsidoe anschaut…)--Bravomike 22:57, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::Also da es im englischen Orizinal so vorkommt, die Übersetzung das aber nicht berücksichtigt, aber dem auch nicht widerspricht, scheint die jetzige Version korrekt im Sinne von Star Trek zu sein. Vor allem auch canonisch. In sofern ist das dann ok. Noch eins: Es geht hier - in manchen Situationen auch leider - nicht um die Reale-Welt-Information, sondern um die Information, die in Star Trek gegeben ist und in Star Trek somit belegt ist. Auch die Ausführung oben ist zu komplex und geht an der Aufgabe von MA vorbei. Deshalb sollte dies so bleiben wie es ist.--Tobi72 23:26, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::: Jetzt ahne ich auch, warum damals der Artikel gesperrt wurde. Ein klassischer Fall von (teilweisem) Widerspruch zwischen Realwelt und Star Trek-Universum. Eine HGI zu den Abweichungenh ist aber sinnvoll, damit der gemeine Leser mit bekommt, dass wir uns dieser Problematik bewusst sind und der Artikel keinen Fehler diesbezüglich enthält. --Mark McWire 23:31, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::In sofern bräuchte man dann eine "In-Universe"-Vorlage, eben das Gegenstück zur "Real-World"-Vorlage. Dies müsste dann an jeden "In-Universe"-Artikel und das wäre ziemlich aufwändig.--Tobi72 23:59, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ok, ich verstehe, warum mein Vorschlag oben zu ausführlich ist. Der Deutung Bravomikes kann ich mich aber nicht anschließen. Besagte TOS-Folge beinhaltet in der Deutschen Synchro ja den Vergleich "… mit den ersten Christen vergleichbar,…", aber auch das englische Original ist meiner Meinung nach nicht klar. Was Uhura mit "son of God" meinte (wörtlich zu nehmen? Metapher? Titel?), wissen wir ja nicht. (Wobei ich persönlich ja mal davon ausgehe, dass man damit einen direkten Link zum realen christlichen Glauben herstellen wollte, was eine wörtliche Interpretation ausschließen würde…) Aber selbst wenn man - zurecht! - sagt, man will nur Infos aufnehmen, die tatsächlich in ST auftauchen, lässt sich doch sicher eine Formulierung für den Artikel finden, die etwas geschickter oder für mehr Interpretation offen ist, oder? Das ist übrigens in der Religionswissenschaft mittlerweile üblich. Nachdem man sich fast 100 Jahr über (nichtchristliche) Religionen ausgelassen hat, verwendet man heute Formulierungen wie "wird im Buddhismus als XY bezeichnet", "erhält im Shintoismus den Titel XY" oder "trägt im Christentum die Bezeichnung XY". Man versucht damit (meiner Meinung nach zurecht), der Tatsache Rechnung zu tragen, dass man eben die Religion "nur" von außen betrachtet und darum keine Sätze nach dem Muster A = B bauen sollte, sondern nur zu beschreiben, was man da in der Religion vorfindet. Ich schlage also eine Mischung aus den bisherigen Vorschlägen vor: Die Einleitung so, wie sie Shisma formuliert hat: "Jesus Christus ist eine Schlüsselfigur des Christlichen Glaubens auf der Erde." Und die Informationen über die Bezeichnung "Sohn Gottes" kommen zur entsprechenden TOS-Folge: "Auf dem Planeten 892-IV haben die Sklaven eine Religion, die ebenfalls auf Jesus Christus ausgerichtet ist, den sie als "Sohn Gottes" bezeichnen." Ist schon etwas her, dass ich die Folge zuletzt gesehen habe, vielleicht sollte man auch noch etwas zu seiner Funktion als Befreier/Erlöser hinzufügen. Gruß, Daniel ::Aber „ist eine Schlüsselfigur des christlichen Glauben“? Können wir nicht wenigstens auf „ist die Schlüsselfigur des christlichen Glaubens“ gehen? Die Passage zu 892-IV würde ich übrigens fast lassen, vielleicht nur leicht abgeändert: „Auf dem Planeten 892-IV haben die Sklaven eine Religion, die ebenfalls auf den Sohn des einen Gottes ausgerichtet ist, der damit eine ähnliche Rolle wie Jesus Christus in der Geschichte der Erde einnimmt.“--Bravomike 07:26, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, ist doch super-- 12:25, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC)